


Treacherous

by kaleidoscopespectrum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, I'm sorry for what's about to happen, It's gonna get REAL angsty, Lukanette, Marichat, Smut, also sexual, very lusty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopespectrum/pseuds/kaleidoscopespectrum
Summary: “Put your lips close to mine,” she muttered, closing her eyes, “as long as they don't touch.”He traced the outline of her face with his fingers, gently grazing her jawline.“I'll do anything you say,” she said, opening her eyes and staring into his, “if you say it with your hands.”“This slope is treacherous,” he muttered, heart pounding.“I like it."





	1. I can tell

Luka was always alone, by choice, of course. He was content being on his own, really only hanging out with his little sister, Juleka, at times. That is, when she wasn't out with her girlfriend. After band practice everyday, no matter what, Luka was alone. And he liked it. He liked it until he met her. 

Ever since Marinette walked into his life, Luka could not get her off of his mind. Especially since the day at the ice rink, whenever she came over, he could practically hear his heart beating in his head. He'd never experienced this before and didn't know what to think about it.

……

“Hey, Marinette, Alya! You guys wanna come over to Juleka's after school?” Rose bounced up to the shared desk.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded quickly before Alya nodded. “Sure thing! Sounds fun.”

“I'm sure Luka will be very happy about this!” Rose giggled before jogging back to Juleka, leaving Marinette flustered in her seat.

“What was that supposed to mean?” She cried to Alya.

“You're kidding right?” Alya scoffed, seeing a confused Marinette. “Dude, Luka likes you.”

“Like… As a friend?” Marinette remembered the all too common remark made by her main crush.

“No! Not every boy is a dumb blond. He's into you!”

“What?” Marinette paused, feeling her face grow hot as she thought back on all of their interactions. The ice rink. She thought back on their interactions that day. The shared laughs, the shy glances, the way he put his hands on her, the way he looked at her, how could she be this dumb? 

“Yep, there it is.” Alya laughed at her bright red best friend who was having trouble comprehending her current situation. As their class ended, the girls stumbled out of the classroom, Marinette tripping over herself. “Why is it so shocking? You like him too, right?”

“Well yeah, but, I mean, what about Adrien?” She nodded towards the model standing at his locker.

“Honestly, Mari? It’s been years. I know we love him, but come on. If he hasn’t caught on by now, I’m not sure he ever will. Maybe it’s time to move on to someone more… emotionally available.” Alya grabbed Mari’s face gently and moved it to face Luka, who was standing across the hallway. “Someone who doesn’t think of you as ‘just a friend’.” She let go of her face as Luka looked up from his locker and waved at them. Marinette’s face grew dark red as she waved back at him before running to her locker to grab her things. She swung her locker open and stuck her face in it, trying to catch her breath. Tikki flew out of her bag and up to her face.

“What's wrong?”

“Luka likes me. And I like him.”

“So what's wrong?”

“I mean, what about Adrien? I've liked him for so long, should I really give up on him now?”

“Marinette, I think I agree with Alya on this one. Really, though, you should follow your heart! Who are you better with? Who are you more comfortable with?”

Marinette smiled and nodded, grateful for her kwami keeping her sane. She grabbed her bag and ran to meet her friends.

……..

“I'm just saying, they set it in Rome just so they could get away with the age gap! It's totally disgusting and I don't understand how it possibly got so popular, not even considering the damage it does for…” Marinette stared at Alya as she ranted about her least favorite movie. The poor girl had heard this rant about a thousand times since Alya discovered the movie.

“I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.” Marinette said, pushing herself off of the floor and leaving, gently closing the door behind her. As she neared Luka's room, she could hear gentle guitar strumming and humming. She felt her hands get sweaty and her heart begin to race. She quickened her pace as she passed his room, glancing in at the same time he looked up, making eye contact with him.

…..

Marinette opened the refrigerator, gazing at the drink options. She furrowed her brow and bit her lip. Coke or diet Coke or Sprite? Or maybe water? Suddenly, a hand with painted nails swooped in a grabbed a Coke right in front of her face. She let out a gasp of surprise and jumped back, into someone. She turned around quickly, blushing furiously as Luka laughed at her. 

“You're seriously indecisive, huh?”

“Uh I don't like uh I don't like… bubbles?”

He frowned, confused. “Well then you're looking in the wrong place. The only thing we have without bubbles is water, which comes from there.” Luka gestured to the sink before starting to walk back to his room.

“What was that song you were playing earlier?” Marinette called out before instantly regretting it. Luka turned back around, surprised.

“What?”

“When I walked past your room earlier, you were playing something, what was it? It was really good.” She blushed as he smiled and began to walk back over to her.

“It's a song I wrote about this girl I like, I'm still working on it.” Marinette stepped back against the fridge as he stepped closer to her.

“Really? That's… that's cool. She's a lucky girl.”

“You think so? I'm not sure she likes me back, you know?” He placed his hand on the fridge above her head, leaning on it.

“I'm… I'm sure she does.” She practically whispered, as he was inches away from her face. He smirked as his eyes drifted down to her lips before flicking back to her eyes. “Luka, I…” She was interrupted by his lips pressing gently against hers. After the initial shock wore off, she closed her eyes and gently kissed back, letting her hand drift to his face as she felt his fall to her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair before he pulled away gently. 

“I like you.” She whispered, causing him to chuckle lightly.

“I can tell.”


	2. Summer dress

“Dude, Luka likes you.” Adrien perked up when he heard the conversation happening two feet behind him. His fists involuntarily clenched as the conversation continued quietly. Nino noticed Adrien’s agitated state out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, bro, you okay?” Nino leaned over and muttered in his friend’s ear. He’d only seen Adrien with this expression when talking about Gabriel. Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed and his knuckles turned white. “Is this about Marinette?”

“No! What?” Adrien relaxed his hands and quickly turned to Nino, stunned and confused. “What are you talking about? Why would you think that?”

Nino furrowed his brows in confusion, opening his mouth before quickly closing it again. Was this guy serious? “Nevermind.” Nino waved his hand, dismissing the subject. Why was his best friend such an idiot? 

As soon as class ended, Adrien marched to his locker, head spinning. Why was he so angry? He didn’t know what was happening and he’d never been more confused, even more than when he had seen Plagg for the first time. He swung open his locker door and pressed his forehead against the cold metal shelf inside as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Plagg flew out of his bag and up to his face. “What’s up kid? You okay?” The god cocked his head, curious. He’d never seen Adrien like this before.

“I’m fine, I’m just in a bad mood I guess? Get back in there.” Adrien smiled, opening his bag for the kwami to fly into. He stood up straight and grabbed his things, closing the locker before turning and seeing Marinette. He instantly brightened up and waved, soon realizing she was waving past him. Turning around, he saw Luka smiling and giving a small wave to her and felt the rush of anger through his body again. What was happening? As Adrien marched outside, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and blood rush to his face. The only other time he had felt this way was with --

“Hey Adrien, wait up bro!” Nino ran up his friend and clapped him on the back. “You wanna hang out today? It’s the weekend and I’m bored.” Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled, letting go of the anger building up inside of him.

“Sure, I just gotta let my bodyguard know.” Adrien pulled out his phone and quickly typed something. A few moments later, they watched his silver car pull away from the school. The boy smiled and turned back to his friend. “So, what did you want to do?”

“Can we go to McDonald’s? I need a burger, like, yesterday.” Nino grinned at Adrien nodding his head and began quickly walking away from the school, blond model in tow. 

* * *

Nino sunk his teeth into the burger in his hands, ketchup and mustard dripping down his arms and face. Adrien laughed, watching his friend wipe the condiments off his face with fries. “God, you’re disgusting.” Adrien threw a handful of napkins at Nino’s face. “Stay put, I gotta get a refill.” 

“Mm get me some pep!” Nino held out his half empty cup as Adrien stood up from the booth.

“Si or per?” He said, grabbing the cup.

“Hmm…” Nino put his hand on his chinning, seemingly thinking deeply. “Surprise me.”

Adrien shook his head, smiling at his friend as he walked towards the soda fountain. He set the cups down and pushed the buttons on the fountain before taking out his phone to update his bodyguard. Before he could open his messages, he got distracted by his phone wallpaper: a picture of Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino hanging out in the park by the fountain. Marinette had looked beautiful that midsummer day. She had worn her hair down along with a pink sundress. He hadn’t realized it at the time, but she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The longer he gazed at the picture, the faster his heart beat in his chest. “Bro! What are you doing?” Nino’s yelling from across the dining room snapped Adrien out of the daze he was in and made him realized that the cups were overflowing with soda. Panicking, he quickly pressed the buttons on the soda machine, stopping the neverending flow. He grabbed a handful of napkins to clean the outside of the cups as Nino walked up behind him. “Someone’s distracted, what’s up man? You’ve been like this since last class.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just got distracted by something on my phone.” He quickly pocketed his phone while handing Nino his drink. “I got you per.”

“Damn, my favorite, how’d you know? But also, I know you. And you are not okay. Come on, man, I’m your best friend! Talk to me.” 

“I told you, I was distracted by something on my phone, no big deal.”

“Uh huh. What exactly were you looking at on your phone?” Nino held out his hand for the phone and Adrien reluctantly handed it over. Nino looked down and furrowed his brows in confusion at the picture on screen. “Wait a sec.” After a moment, he realized exactly what Adrien had been so distracted by. “I knew it! You like Marinette!”

“What? No I don’t! I mean, at least I don’t think I do. I don’t. Do I?”

“You do. You have for quite some time, I’m pretty sure.”

“What, no I do not and I never have! She’s just a really good friend!”

“Yeah a friend you like to hug and slow dance and flirt with.” Adrien’s eyes grew wide as Nino continued and he felt his face flush red at all the past memories. 

“Oh my god. Do I like Marinette?”


	3. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter. It's one big sex scene. It's horny on main hours. I've warned you.

As Marinette kissed Luka, she could feel everything at once. She could feel her heart racing as his hand touched her skin, hand slipping under the hem of her shirt, electricity sparking from his fingertips and coursing through her veins. She felt his hair brush against her cheek, sending shivers down her spine and a light blush to settle on her face. She felt the cold of the refrigerator as she was pressed against it, the humming vibrating her body. She felt his breath, hot as it entered her mouth. She tasted him, minty and fruity, utterly heavenly. Most of all, she felt him. She felt his body pressed against hers. She felt his muscles as she ran her hands down his arms. She felt him tense up when she grazed his neck and she felt him smile when she wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to live there, suspended in that one perfect kiss, for all eternity. Then she heard footsteps and felt the boy slip away from her. Opening her eyes, she saw him leaning against the counter in front of her, grinning and flushed as he opened his can of soda. 

“Marinette?” Alya called out as she rounded the corner, stopping dead in her tracks as she entered the kitchen and saw the scene that had unfolded: Luka, clutching a can of soda as he leaned awkwardly against the counter, face red, and Marinette, standing against the fridge, eyes wide and face flushed. She knew this scene all too well, for her parents had caught her in this position with Nino on countless occasions. “Woah, okay. Uh, I'm heading out, I'll tell the girls you did too and you guys can continue uh,” she gestured to the two of them, “this.” Marinette and Luka nodded quickly, smiling widely as Alya rounded the corner and walked down the hall, away from the newfound lovebirds. 

The pair watched Alya leave before focusing their gaze on each other yet again. They smiled at each other and broke out into nervous laughter at the situation they had just survived. “Wow, um, do you want to uh come to my room? I guess?” Luka smiled nervously at Marinette as she nodded. 

“I uh I'd love to.” She smiled, following close behind as he rounded the corner and walked down the narrow hallway toward his bedroom. He closed the door behind them as they entered his room and clicked the lock on his doorknob. “I don't think I've ever seen you close your door.” Marinette grinned as Luka slowly walked towards her, setting his drink down on his desk. 

“Well, you know, sometimes I like my privacy.” He smiled slyly, leaning down and grazing his lips against her neck, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath and stumble backwards, tripping and falling onto his bed. “You really are clumsy huh?” 

“Mostly just when I'm nervous.” Marinette reached her hand out for him to take and as soon as he did, she pulled him down on top of her. “You're kinda clumsy too, huh?” 

“Only when I want to be.” He grinned, leaning down to press his lips against hers. She tensed up as he slid his hand down her arms and settled on her waist. His touch, still cold from the soda, sent shivers down her spine as he slid his hand slowly up her shirt, tracing her ribs as her chest heaved. 

“I've never… been touched like this before.” She whispered into his mouth, her eyes half closed.

“Really? Hard to believe, considering how beautiful you are. I'll take it slow, don't worry.” He kissed her lips gently before moving to her cheek then to her jaw. He left a trail of kisses down to her collar bone. Slowly, he moved his hand to the collar of her shirt, pulling it down to expose the beginning of her chest, looking up at her flushed face, Luka grazed his teeth against her pale skin before gently biting and sucking. Marinette let out a soft whimper as she felt her body buzz with electricity. She gently grabbed his face and pulled him towards her again, kissing him deeply and slipping her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his. She bent her leg at the knee as he grabbed her thigh gently, wrapping her leg around his waist and gently pulling him down on top of her. “Woah, thought you wanted to go slow.” He chuckled, gently pulling out of the kiss.

“I'm not so sure anymore.” She huffed, face hot and body filled with an intense craving. “I want you.” Luka's eyes widened slightly as she rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips with her legs as he gazed up at her in wonder. 

“You're amazing.” Luka whispered, running his hands through her hair, gently pulling out her hair ties and tossing them to the side. She kissed him hard, smiling as she felt his hands slide up her waist and slip under her shirt, slowly pulling it up. “Can I…” He was interrupted by Marinette sitting up and taking off her shirt, tossing it to the ground carelessly. She stopped, taking a moment to breathe and gaze down at the boy in front of her. She gently traced his jawline with her fingers, memorizing the details of his face. Slowly, she let her hand drift down his neck, to his collarbone where she planted a gentle kiss. Traveling down, she gently lifted his shirt and placed kisses down his chest. As she neared the edge of his pants, she heard him inhale sharply and felt his hands tightly grip her arm as he firmly pushed and flipped her over, landing on top of her. He quickly ripped off his shirt and kissed her hard, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. Grabbing both of her wrists with one hand, he used the other to travel down her body, tracing her curves before coming back up and cupping one of her breasts in his hand, massaging gently. Breaking the kiss, Luka murmured gently, “Can I take this off?”

“Yes,” Marinette breathed, “at this point, unless I tell you to stop, know that I want it.” Luka smiled as he kissed her again while quickly unclasping her bra and sliding it off her arms. He left her lips and traveled down her neck again, leaving a path of kisses. He arrived at her, now bare, breasts and licked her light pink nipple before placing his mouth around it and sucking gently. Marinette instinctively bucked her hips and let out a light moan as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. Continuing to suck on her nipple, Luka used one of his hands to play with her other one and his other hand traveled down her body to her jeans. He clumsily unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down around her knees, where she kicked them off herself. Slowly, he lightly grazed his fingers against her skin, smiling at her body shaking under his touch. He began to gently rub her over her wet underwear, causing her to gasp and whisper, “please.” 

As Luka touched her and kissed her, Marinette's mind went blank and her body shook with pleasure that she had never experienced before. She arched her back involuntarily as Luka began to kiss her panties before slowly pulling them down. A loud whimper escaped her lips and her hands tightly grabbed the sheets on the bed as Luka began to lick her clitoris. Her heart beat fast and she could hear her blood pumping through her body as he licked and sucked her. As he inserted to fingers into her while continuing to eat her out, she moaned loudly, not knowing this feeling as her body heat up and turned red. She reached down and grabbed his hair, tugging gently as he bent good finger inside of her, causing an explosion inside of her and her thighs to shake violently. He sat up more and smiled at her quivering under him. “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me.” She said firmly, her request met with surprised, yet eager eyes.

“As you wish.” He replied, pulling his fingers out of her and taking off his pants, exposing his hard manhood. He reached over to the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a condom, unwrapping it before wrapping himself. He gently kissed her as he slowly plunged into her, causing her to gasp and moan in delight. “Does it hurt?” 

“No.” She whispered into his mouth and pulled him closer. “I want you.” She opened her mouth wider to welcome his tongue as he pulled out halfway before plunging into her again. “Faster.” She muttered, her body begging for more pleasure as he continued. She pushed him gently on his shoulder to flip him onto his back so that she could ride him. She slowly moved her hips, smiling as he groaned underneath her and tightly gripped her hips. As she began to speed up her rhythm, he moved his hands up to her chest and massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She moaned loudly, slowing down as she felt a pressure build up inside her before coming out as an intense wave of pleasure. 

“Don't stop.” Luka uttered, pushing her back so that he lay on top of her shuddering frame. He sat up on his knees and pulled her spread legs so that her ankles rested on his shoulders. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he slammed into her sensitive body, sending waves of pleasure through her body so that when he was done, she was left shaking and exhausted. 

“Oh my god.” She whispered as Luka slowed down and gently kissed her hot, sweaty body. “That was…”

“Amazing?” Luka asked, smiling as she nodded slowly. Gazing out the porthole on the wall, Marinette was faced with the realization that it was completely dark outside.

“Oh my god. I have to go.” She said, jumping up and gathering her clothes, stumbling as she pulled them on. 

“You won't even stay to cuddle?” Luka complained sarcastically, amused watching the poor girl stumble around his room.

“It's probably definitely past my curfew,” Marinette said, picking up her phone to look at the time, “definitely. I'm sorry to rush out but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” Marinette rushed over to the boy and pulled him into a deep kiss before running out of his room and off of the boat. 

She jogged through the streets, her breath showing up in clouds in front of her. Her feet slapped heavy on the concrete beneath her and she grinned, thinking about the past few hours of her life. She could still feel his hands on her skin and felt him inside of him. She felt him gently touching her lips and sending electricity through her body. She thanked the cool air for drying her sweaty skin and banishing the look of guiltiness. She giggled as she ran, thinking about how she somehow had her first kiss and lost her virginity at the same time.

Finally, she burst through her front door and slowed down, taking off her shoes as she entered the front door. “Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late, I got distracted watching a movie with the girls.” She called out as she rounded the corner to her living room and saw her parents watching television.

“It's alright dear! You're not much late, we're watching a movie too, would you like to join us?” Sabine smiled gently at her daughter and patted the seat next to her.

“No thanks Mom, I'm gonna hang out in my room for a bit, but thanks!” Marinette bounded up the stairs and scrambled up her ladder to the balcony she loves so much to think on. Of course, she was surprised to see a leather clad superhero standing on what she had suspected to be an empty balcony.

“Hello princess, how has your day been?”


End file.
